She Matters To You
by lizziecorday
Summary: Foxxay fic. Cordelia and Misty are both teenagers at Miss Robichaux's Academy. Cordelia has been living under Myrtle's guidance for years since Fiona dropped her off and never showed up again. Misty is the new girl after her burning at the stake in Louisiana. The grow close to one another, what will ensue?
1. Welcome Home

Cordelia had watched Myrtle glide up the driveway from an upstairs window, a bohemian looking girl following close behind. There had been a few new additions to the academy recently, young witches stumbling across their abilities in the wrong company, and under tragic situations; Cordelia wasn't surprised that Myrtle had found another troubled case to take under her wing. Though this girl was different; her head didn't hang, her expression hardly indignant, instead she gazed around in awe, seemingly amazed at the life the girls lead there.

Cordelia watched from the staircase as Myrtle left the girl to her own devices before returning to another room of the impressive manor. She crept down the stairs and towards the kitchen doorway where the wild haired girl was scrutinising the stove. Clearing her throat from the doorway Cordelia took the girl by surprise.

"Oh! I didn't see you there." she began in strong cajun accent. "I was just lookin' around." she grinned sheepishly at having been startled.

Cordelia didn't reply, remaining unmoving in the door. She didn't normally greet the new girls; she had seen many come and go whilst she stayed in the house, and making friends didn't appeal to her. But the cajun girl was different. She wasn't wound tight, or afraid like the others. She was wide-eyed and enchanting in the way she had moved up the path and into the house.

"Misty Day." Introduced the wild looking girl, sticking her hand out, interrupting Cordelia's thoughts.

"Cordelia Goode." the blonde replied quietly, clasping her hand for only a second before dropping her own back to her side.

"Cordelia, that's a nice name… fancy." smiled the girl, testing the name in her mouth.

The older blonde just nodded, she wasn't used to talking about herself.

"And how long have you been here Miss Cordelia?" she asked, hauling herself onto the kitchen counter, legs swinging.

"A while."

"A while? Like years?"

"Yes, years. This is my home." Cordelia replied evenly, glancing around at the high ceilings and ornate structures of the stately house.

"Damn, so you're like a proper witch? Living the life in New Orleans, huh?" grinned Misty from her perch.

"The powers are in my blood. I had no choice." she said steadily, expression unmoving, holding her chin a little higher as she thought of her mother, and Myrtle, who had taken her in at the school so many years ago.

After Fiona dropped her daughter off at Miss Robichaux's academy, Cordelia had heard little from her in the years to come. A fact that she both resented, and was grateful for. A child of Cordelia's subdued nature could only withstand so much criticism and critique from her own mother before it took it's toll. She wasn't nearly as _bold _enough, or _gutsy _enough, in her young age for Fiona's liking. Her daughter's apparent lack of magical instinct was always a disappointment to the Supreme, one that she had no time or patience for, and she was respectively dumped at the academy to better her skills under Myrtle's supervision.

"A family of magic folk?" Misty's eyes bulged as she imagined the possibility, one seemingly so far from her known customs; a village intent on burning witches out of fear and ignorance.

"My mother. It was just me and my mother before I came to the academy." Cordelia corrected, expression stony at the thought of the absent Supreme.

Misty only nodded in reply, legs still swinging back and forth, seemingly deep in thought. "My ma's not magic like. She was goin' to sell me out. To the villagers, the hunters." She hesitated before continuing softIy. "I was goin' to run, but they got me." She paused, staring hard at the ground as Cordelia frowned in concern. "They burned me up." Misty whispered. "They got me, but here I am." The young girl gestured in the air, smiling sadly at the blonde across the kitchen.

"You're the girl from Louisiana aren't you? The girl with the power of resurgence." Cordelia asked quietly, breaking the short silence that had fallen between them.

"Yes. They buried me.. and I'm back, if that's what you mean." Misty's legs stopped swinging as the older blonde watched her forlorn expression, the silence growing between them.

"It's better here." Cordelia whispered, as the wild looking girl sat twisting her hands in her lap, visibly troubled beneath her initial display of elation  
"They'll teach you things. Things that'll help." she continued, as she tiptoed across the cold kitchen floor to the saddened swamp girl, taking her hands in her own. "Welcome home Misty Day."


	2. The Supreme

Misty had many queries about the coven, and the lifestyle of the other witches over the days to come. _"__Can you read minds?__"__, __"__Do you fly?__"__, __"__Do you have wands?__"__. _Cordelia had taken to answering her endless questions, as the other girls soon tired of the inquisitive swamp witch and her exuberance.

"Each witch possesses her own abilities." Cordelia began as they sat cross legged, opposite one another on the floor of the greenhouse. "Some powers are inherent to certain witches.. they come naturally." the blonde witch explained as Misty frowned.

"Like me bringing dead things back? I've done that forever."

"Yes." Cordelia nodded, smiling at the girl's intrigue. "The power of resurgence… you're powerful Misty Day."

"Really? You can't do it?"

"No." Cordelia looked at her hands in her lap. "It's not a common power. Very few witches are gifted like you."

Misty seemed to think this over, frowning at the even witch in front of her. "So what's your big power? Can you move things with your mind?" She grinned, tipping her chin to the older girl.

"Telekinesis? No." Cordelia grew quiet, thinking of the way her mother reprimanded her after she failed to unveil an ability of any 'worth'. _"__The daughter of a Supreme and you choose to play with plants?__" _She could still hear her mother sneering now, years later. _"__Pathetic.__"_

"Reading the future? Like a psychic?" she asked, her grin not slipping.

"No, possessing The Sight is rare. Almost unheard of.

"So… what can you do?" Misty asked, trying but failing not to sound pretentious.

"I excel in potioncraft." Cordelia answered quietly, stretching a thin smile across her face.

"Potions? Like cauldron magic?" she began grinning again. "That's the coolest! You're like a real life witch, like from the books."

Cordelia smiled sheepishly. Very few people had appreciated her flair with herbalism and botanics. Myrtle Snow being one of them. "Thank you, but it's no resurgence."

The cajun witch blushed. "It's not always fun… but I'd still be all burned up if I couldn't do it!" she laughed loudly, making a joke of her own demise.

A comfortable silence settled between them as the swamp witch traced pictures in the dirt, a contented smile on her face, and Cordelia sat back, admiring her carefree whimsy.

"What about the mind reading, and teleporting? Do some witches actually do that?"

"Yes. It's not unusual for witches to display three or more powerful abilities like transmutation or telekinesis."

"How many are there? Things we can do, I mean?"

"There are countless abilities, some more potent than others." Cordelia began, glancing at her lap once again. "Seven of which are deemed more 'powerful', resurgence included.

"So what happens if you do all seven?" The wild haired girl fidgeted on the hard ground, visibly eager to learn all she could from Cordelia's guidance. "Is she the most powerful witch? Like a leader? Like a _queen?__"_ Her mouth hung open, in awe of the prospect.

"She's not a queen." Cordelia corrected quickly, expression hard. "She's a Supreme."

"Who is? Who's the Supreme? Miss Myrtle? Is that why she's in charge?" She couldn't sit still as her tongue ran away with her.

"No. Myrtle is the headmistress of the academy, a powerful witch, and the most gracious person I have ever known." the older witch said, chin in the air, glare stony.

"But she's no Supreme." Misty laughed, clearly missing Cordelia's hardened expression.

"She is more than the Supreme is worth. More than Fiona will ever hope to be." she replied without hesitation, tone even and vehement as she balled her fists in her lap.

Misty grew quiet, taken aback by Cordelia's impassioned outburst. "I'm sorry, I mean she's great, a real nice lady."

"Don't apologise. It's just that our Supreme has been absent for years. Myrtle is our guidance, our teacher. The Supreme get's no credit for the girls and the talent here." Cordelia's tone softened towards the swamp witch, but her expression remained stony.

Fidgeting on the dusty floor, Misty thought hard about her next question, not wanting to upset a clearly passionate Cordelia once again. "Who is she?" she asked quietly, cocking her head to one side as she watched the older witch biting her nails into her own palm. "The Supreme, who is she?"

The older witch hesitated, wording her answer carefully.

"She was a student here long ago. A very powerful witch. But she cares more for that power than she does for the health and schooling of her own witches. Her name is Fiona. Fiona Goode."


End file.
